An Angel's Wings
by Rain makes me cry
Summary: ...so long story short, Allen dies and is reborn into a girl with no memories of her previous life as Allen Walker with an unclear dream of someone's death. Of course, dreams are just dreams. Then one day she bumps into a old face of her previous life, and the memories and sacrifice she made come to light. -Just try reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once. We all know I don't own the series, or the characters or anything. I don't even own the idea for this story. I just write things using the characters to keep myself busy.**

* * *

**A/N: I really like those reincarnation fanfics with Allen dying then being reborn into a girl by so I wrote one, and I've also taken a liking to the LavixAllen pair soooooo yeah. That's about it. **

**The fanfic that gave me the idea/inspiration is **Ace of Spades by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu.**  
**

**Soooooo, um...e****njoy the chapter.**

* * *

An Angel's Wings

Chapter 1

* * *

A boy lies in a pool of blood. His chest is rising slowing which is the only sign that shows that he's still alive. He's a strange boy, with his white hair and a scar on one side of his face. There is also his left arm, completely black including the fingernails that have grown out and the arrow shaped markings at his shoulder. I have a feeling that it was different before and...that it was never..._normal_. I can't see his facial features at just the scar. What color are his eyes? Why does he look so familiar? Maybe...maybe it's because _I'm_ the one lying in the pool of blood. _I'm _the boy. A golden ball with wings flies to me and grabs my hood with his teeth. It tries to carry me away but fails and I drop. I look at it and give a pained smile. "...canpy...n't...go."

A girl with blueish black that reaches just above her shoulders runs to me. She wears a skirt way shorter that girls typically wear and a jacket with crimson trimming. On her jacket is a symbol I can't really make out. She kneels down and even though I can't see her face, I can see her tears. She's crying, for me. "...len...ease...n't..." My chest rises slower and slower.

"...en!"

A boy with fiery red hair and a hammer in hand runs to me. He's a bit injured, but not as bad as me. He kneels down and holds me in his arms. I place my hand on his cheek, where his eye patch is. Like the other girl, I can't see his face.

"...vi...ry...re of...py." A single tear rolls his cheek and hits my face. I take more breath, my final one."...vi, I-"

And finally, it's all over.

* * *

_That dream again_ she thought. The girl sat up and rubbed away the tears staining her cheeks. She wondered why she had that dream and why it had made her so sad. It felt so real, as if it had actually happened, like she was actually there and reliving it. She shook her head. _No time to be focusing on a dream. I need to get ready._

For nearly four months, the girl would occasionally have the dream. At first, the dream was hazy and blurry like when you have bad sight and need glasses. You couldn't really tell what everything was. Nothing was very clear. As the dream began to occur more often, it became clearer and clearer. The girl was glad that she could hear the voices and see more. It gave her a clue to who those people were and why she had those dreams. The girl got out of bed and heard a knock on the door.

"Ava dear, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late." called out a women's voice from the other side.

"I'll be right there, mother!" replied the said girl.

Ava changed out of her nightgown and into her usual outfit. Ava, _Ava Aliena Walker_ was (and still is) a very beautiful girl. 17 years old, a woman of many talents, infamous for her skill at poker and loved by the people for her desire to help others in need. She has beautiful, silky brown hair that reaches her waist, creamy white pale skin, blue-gray eyes, and a pleasing British accent. Ava's usual outfit consisted of a rose pink long-sleeved dress with a mandarin collar that ends just below her knees, black tights, and around the waist is a black belt. Finally putting on her white, silk gloves and black high heeled leather boots, her outfit was_ almost_ complete. Ava put on her earrings and necklace that were given to her by an old friend of her mother. The earrings are gold and cross-shaped with a small diamond in the center. The necklace was similar but more elaborate. In the center of the necklace was a gem that would occasionally glow green. Ava put her hair into a high ponytail, hid the necklace underneath the collar, and walked to the dinning room, satisfied with her appearance.

"Good morning mother." Ava greeted.

"Good morning Ava." the mother replied.

Her mother, Alana Walker, served Ava breakfast. Ava immediately started eating and asked for seconds as soon as she was finished. She always had a big appetite and ate more than normal people. "Are you excited for your piano lessons, Ava?" asked Alana.

Alana is a very nice, caring woman. She has black hair that reaches a little below her shoulder that she usually puts into a braided side bun, and ocean blue eyes. The Walker women are very wealthy, but live a home big enough for the two of them. They never show off their wealth or boast, which makes the people love them since they actually spend a lot of the money to help others. Alana's only child is Ava and her husband had died after Ava's birth. Not that Ava didn't mind not having a father. She had felt that someone had already taken that place once.

Ava let a a sigh, "Yes, but I don't see why I have to learn all these things." She took another bite out of her food. "And I don't see the point of still going to my piano lessons if we're just going to leave tomorrow." The Walker women, never stayed in the stayed in the same place. They traveled often and their current location was their longest stay: one month.

"I'm sorry but I promised, remember, to keep you safe."

Ava rolled her eyes. "The akuma will not find me mother."

Ava knew a little about them. It was told to her by Marian Cross, the man who had had given her the necklace and earrings. Yup, Cross was the old friend of Alana, her childhood friend to be exact. She never fell for his womanizing ways and honestly, it could be said that Alana Walker, could care less about Cross.

Four months ago, Cross interrupted their peaceful lives. He had visited them one time in a hurry after Ava had woken up from being in a coma for six months. He told them that Ava's arm, the one she always hid with long sleeves and gloves was Innocence, and he had given her a necklace that also held Innocence. For some reason, he didn't want Ava fight against akuma and told them to keep moving location so they wouldn't be found. Ava couldn't really activate her arm but her necklace, she could. She could heal other peoples wounds, even make a blind man see and a paralyzed man walk and cure any sickness. She used this power to help the people and was thought to be an angel.

Ava, who was thought to join the Black Order when Cross told her about akuma, didn't really care. Her dreams had no connection to them, so they don't matter, right? Akuma were monsters and Innocence was a miracle that could kill them. Her Innocence couldn't do that so she had no reason to fight. Besides, she's never seen an akuma in her life. How could she believe they were real? Even so, some part of her knew that it just wasn't time yet. It still isn't time to fight, so she agreed with Cross (and her mother). Her necklace, her nameless Innocence, also put up a barrier that completely hid her and the people in the area she was in from akuma. She was safe and the thought of having to move again, was starting to annoy her. Can't she have a nice, decent home, where she could actually _stay_ and fall in love with a one of the nice, young men and spend her days in peace? No, no she couldn't.

Ava got up and walked out the door. When the door shut, Alana whispered, "There's so much you don't know yet."

* * *

As Ava walked to her piano lessons, people watched her. They were all curious about the girl who could heal wounds and bring miracles. It was a small town and these people knew how to keep things themselves. They were afraid that if word got out that there a someone who could do that, Ava and her mother would leave or be taken. Besides the girl and her mother were kind and was instantly welcomed. They didn't want such a sweet and polite girl to leave because of the greedy people from bigger cities. She had also caught the attention of some young men, men who were patiently waiting to court her and one of those young men finally got the courage to ask.

A boy of the age of 18 stood by the lamppost with flowers. He was very handsome, brown hair and eyes the color of jade, adored and respected by all people. Ava walked past him and gave him a smile. She knew that he was waiting for a girl, and was a little jealous that the girl he was waiting for would be happy to receive flowers. She inwardly sighed at the fact that she might never get the chance to find someone who was willing to love her if they had found out what her arm was like. The boy, realizing he missed his chance, called out to her.

"Ava!"

She turned around, a bit surprised, but she didn't show it. "Can I help you, Nicholas?" He started blushing held out the flowers to her. "T-these are for y-y-you." he stuttered.

Ava smiled. "Thank you so much!"

He grabbed her hand. "I was-I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." Ava's face fell. _Tonight_ she thought. _I'm leaving tonight._

She looked away. "I'm sorry Nicholas. I'm busy tonight. I promised mother that...that I would help her sew a dress for my cousin in London." Ava lied.

"Ah...I see." he started to walk away. "I'm sorry to bother you then."

"Maybe next time!" she called.

He gave her a toothy grin. "Sure" he answered.

Ava continued her walk to Mr. Thatcher's, her piano teacher, home. She looked at the flowers as she walked, deep in thought. She didn't notice the small group of people walking towards the opposite direction and bumped into one of those people's shoulders. She felt herself falling back, but someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. As soon as she was steady on her feet, Ava began to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I'm so, so ,so sorry!" she said while bowing.

"It's fine." the person said cheerfully. Ava instantly recognized the voice as a male's. She looked up and found herself staring into his emerald eye, full of sadness and fake happiness. A name popped into her head when she looked into his eyes. She didn't know why. It just did. The name was so clear and familiar, she wanted to cry.

_Lavi_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I think we all know who Ava really is. Tell me what you think of the story so far depending on that, I may of may not continue it.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's Wings

Chapter 2

* * *

_Lavi_

_Lavi_

_Lavi_

The name echoed in her head and it was starting to annoy her (Ava has been getting annoyed by a lot things lately). How did she know his name was Lavi anyway? It could be something else for all she knows. Not only that, but he had the same features as the man from her dream. The same red hair, the same clothing and the same eye patch.

He looked exactly just like the man from her dream, the one who held her, but Ava couldn't be sure of that. In her dream, she couldn't see his face. She didn't even know him but just seeing him brought so many emotions. Happiness, regret, guilt, sadness, and one more. Just one more emotion she didn't know why she had.

_Love._

Ava felt the tears well up in her eyes and soon, she was crying soft, silent tears. The man must have thought it was his fault because soon he was trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! Did I hurt you?"

An old man and another girl hit him on the back of his head making him double back in pain. He clutched his head and glared at the old man. The old man stared at him. "Lavi, look you her made cry and you made drop her flowers." the girl said. The boy looked up and immediately began to pick the flowers up and gave them to Ava who was rubbing away her tears. Ava didn't say anything, she simply stared at flowers in his hand. Who gave them to her again? She couldn't remember. Oh, right. it was Nicholas. Finally, Ava took them from his hands.

"I'm fine and thank you for picking these up." she said while placing the flowers close to her chest.

He gave her a cheerful grin. "That's good. I'm Lavi. It's nice to meet you." He gave her hand to shake and she took it._ So his name _**is**_ Lavi_ she thought. Ava wondered why his smile seemed to fake and strained, like he was forcing himself to smile.

"I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you." she responded. Ava studied the man in front of her, completely forgetting about his other three companions. She noticed that Lavi was tall and _handsome_. He had fairly light skin and red hair that was put up with a bandana and he wore some sort of uniform. He wore tight black pants that were tucked into his boots and and black jacket. He also small hoop earrings. Perching on his shoulder was a golden ball with wings.

**...Timcanpy**

Ava blinked. _Who said that?_ she wondered.

**He is...Timcanpy...he belongs to you...and to me.**

_He belongs to me?_

**Yes..to you...and to me**

Ava dropped her flowers and reached to grab the golden ball. Lavi and his companions watched her curiously.

_He belongs to me because he is-_

The town's church bell rang, signaling that it was noon. Yes, Ava had slept that long. Her strange dream made her tired and waking up that late wasn't unusual. Ava broke out of her trance and gasped. "Oh no, I'm late!" she exclaimed.

"Miss?" asked the oldest of Lavi's friends. He was an old man who reminded her of a panda, but she had no time to find to figure out who he was. She had a place to be at. Ava ignored him and began to run, keeping a grip on her dress. She took one look back before turning the corner. "I'm sorry, I have to go now!"

"Wait, you forgot your flowers!" Ava heard him say, but she was too worried about making it to her piano lesson on time. She ran to Mr. Thatcher's home. When Ava arrived, he was tapping his foot impatiently. "You're late." he said sternly. Mr. Thatcher was a strict old man, but a great piano teacher. That was one of the reasons, he was chosen to be her teacher. Actually, that was main reason why Ava and Alana had stayed in town for so long.

Ava had piano lessons with Mr. Thatcher three times a week. At first the thought of them, irritated Ava. She wanted to go shopping with the other girls and hang out with friends like the other 17 year olds in town, but her mother was persistent. Something about how it was important for her to learn, and that it would help her out in the future. They were constantly traveling. How would that help if she couldn't take the piano with her? Not only was Ava required to learn how to play piano, but she also learned how to sing. In fact, Ava was one of the best singers you could ever hear. She had a beautiful voice that could melt your heart. It was soothing and peaceful.

When Ava first touched the piano keys, she instantly began to play a melody and sing a song to it. She just played it. No learning. No practice. Nothing. It was as if her fingers moved on her own.

Mr. Thatcher was very surprised. Ava was only a beginner, but Alana said it must have to do something with her memory loss. When Ava had gotten into her coma, she had also hit her head very hard during the accident (the reason she was in a coma in the first place for six months). The doctors said that Ava would probably have amnesia when she woke up, and she did. Though, Ava did play the piano before she lost her memory, so even though the mind forgot, her body still remembers. Mr. Thatcher was eager to help Ava relearn piano, but...it turns out that Ava was never as very good player in the first place. The melody she first played was the only one she mastered. Such a disappointment it was to poor Mr. Thatcher.

Ava bowed. "I'm so sorry. I ran into some...trouble on the way here that kept me busy. It won't happen again." Ava couldn't say that bumping into Lavi was trouble. Being with him (and his companions that she didn't bother to introduce herself to) felt right, even if it was for a short while. She couldn't help but think of Lavi. He was one of the few men who actually caught her attention. Not only that, but her reminded her of the man in her her dream. _What connection could they have? It couldn't just be a coincidence?_

"Ava!" Mr. Thatcher yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes!"

The man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just practice what you learned last time."

"Yes, sir!"

Mr. Thatcher gave her a cold stare and Ava laughed nervously. She rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Sorry?"

He walked out of the room and a few seconds later he came back with a sheet of music. Ava began to practice the song. She had felt that it was right whenever she played the piano. It felt _natural _even if she was bad at it. She was improving though and that's all that matters. As she played she thought of what happened previously.

_I wonder, in my dream, is his eye the color of emerald too?_

* * *

Lavi called after the girl, but she was already gone. He held the flowers and looked at them. "That was kind of weird." he stated. "Wonder where she was going to."

Lenalee looked at him before saying, "We should give those back to her."

"We don't have time for it. We need to look for the Innocence remember. Let's find it and get out of here already." said Kanda.

Lavi put an arm around Kanda's shoulder. "Come on Yu, let's be good citizens and give the sweet girl back her flowers."

Kanda glared at him "Don't call me by my first name!" Lavi laughed and ran towards a shop. He went straight to the owner asked "Excuse me, I'm looking for a girl by the name of Ava. Can you tell me a place where she could be?"

It could be said that Lavi was interested in the girl named Ava. She seemed so familiar but he thought that he would remember that a girl as beautiful as her, but looks weren't everything. Something about her drew him to her. But back to the point, she was beautiful. She somewhere around Lenalee's size (he also noticed that Ava's chest was a slightly smaller than Lenalee's). But like he thought before, looks weren't everything. What probably drew him to her was her blue-grey eyes. They were...they were just like Allen's.

The thought of Allen pained Lavi. Four months ago, Allen was killed. He was stabbed straight through the stomach by a supporter of the Noah. Allen didn't see it coming. After all, he loved both humans _and_ akuma. He didn't expect that one of them, especially the one he was protecting, would stab him in the back, literally.

Lavi could remember holding Allen's dead body in his arms like it was yesterday. He could remember how the warmth left until, he realized that Allen, the white-haired exorcist, really was dead. Since then, Lavi's smile have been more forced. He kept his act as _Lavi, _but his previous aliases would show up every once in a while. It wasn't until Allen was dead, that Lavi realized that he had developed feelings for the younger exorcist. He was too late and now Allen was lost forever.

Though, Ava sure was a strange one. He wondered why she had taken an interest in Timcanpy, the golem Allen asked Lavi to take care of. It wasn't unusual when when regular people took an interest to them, but for her...it was as if she was in a trance...and when those church bells rang, she snapped out of it. What a strange girl indeed.

Lavi felt his ear being pulled and cried out in pain. "Ow!, what was that for old man!" Bookman kept silent.

"Come on Lavi, let's search for the Innocence and Ava at the same time." suggested Lenalee.

"Fine." Lavi and the other began to walk toward a shop to get information on the Innocence and it's accommodator.

The Black Order had received many reports about a person who could heal any wound and cure any illness. This person was called an angel, just angel, sent by god and the Order became interested. Finders were sent to investigate and finally, after three months of tracking the person's location, they manged to find the Innocence. Of course, the person kept moving locations and the ark (being that when Allen died it completely closed off and was no longer usable), they couldn't go to the location without taking days to get there. They needed to find the Innocence immediately, before the Noah did, not that the Noah had made any recent activity. They disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared.

Johnny predicted the person's next location. Komui sent Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, and Kanda to retrieve it and find out whether the owner could become an exorcist for the Black Order. "Timcanpy?" Lavi called. Timcanpy was flying in the area where they had previously stood and stared at the direction Ava had run off to. "Timcanpy?" Lavi asked again. Timcanpy turning around and flying to Lavi, rested on top of his head. _I wonder what's going on with him_ thought Lavi, but they had more serious matters at hand.

The group of exorcists were expecting the people to tell them the information they needed. After all, it was a small town so the people needed something to keep them busy and gossip would be most likely. No, they didn't know how wrong they were.

Any question involving the "angel", the townspeople ignored and acted like they didn't know anything, or they glared at Lavi and his friends and told them to get out. After hours of searching, the group hadn't found the Innocence _or_ Ava. They all sat by a fountain, depressed. _What does it take to get these people to open up? _wondered

Now, in front of the fountain, was a bar. Lavi watched the people enter and leave the bar, and then finally, he saw her enter.

_Ava_

* * *

Ava entered the bar knowing that Lavi and his companions had followed her in. She sat one the tables by a group of old men playing poker and in front of the bar counter. _I don't now why, but I know Timcanpy belongs to me_._  
_

She pretended to look up and gasp at the fact that Lavi was there. She waved her hands and caught their attention, and the attention of everyone else at the bar. "Hey Lavi and Lavi's friends, come sit with me!" Lavi gave a cheerful grin and walked towards her table. Ava kept her attention on Timcanpy though.

_So how should I get Timcanpy_? She smiled at Lavi as he sat down across from her and his friends taking the seats to his left and right. The old man stood a distance away from them._ I can't just ask for it.  
_

The girl smiled at Ava and Ava smiled back. "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you. Oh, and here's your flowers." she said while giving Ava the flowers. Ava studied Lenalee's appearance. Lenalee had black hair that was put up in two pigtails that ended slightly above the shoulders. She wore a a long black jacket so Ava couldn't really tell whether Lenalee wore a uniform like Lavi. Though, Ava did notice that Lenalee must have been wearing a short skirt if she was able to see her her long stockings and heels. What caught Ava's attention was the two blood-red rings around her ankles.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself before, but I'm Ava." she replied. "And thank you for returning them."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You looked like you were in a hurry anyway." Ava looked at the man sitting to Lavi's left. He had long hair put up in a ponytail and had a scowl on his face. Ava couldn't help but get irritated at the sight of him. She wanted nothing more than to insult him or challenge him to fight (at least make him angry on purpose) but held back. (It was unladylike as her mother would say). Ava gave a forced smile and introduced herself. "I'm Ava and you?" He didn't say anything and looked away. He was obviously angry. Why? She didn't now. Maybe it was for the reason as her.

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded. She looked at Ava and apologized. "I'm sorry about him. I'm sure he's a just a bit shy." Kanda glared at Lenalee and she glared back. "He's Yu Kanda." Lenalee leaned towards Ava and whispered, "Though I would just call him Kanda. He doesn't having people call him by his first name."

Ava pretended to giggle and rested her head on the palm of her left hand. "So, what brings people like you to a small town like this?" At this point all the people in the bar were listening in on their conversion. Why would travelers like them visit such a small town?

"Well," Lavi started, "We're looking for the angel who could heal any wound and cure any illness." He smiled and Ava looked at him curiously. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

_Oh, so they're looking for me. Well it was to be expected, but I don't really want to be found right now. _Ava gave a sly grin. "And what if I did?"

"Please tell us. It's very important." answered Lenalee.

"Why?" asked Ava. They stared at her in silence. Ava stood up suddenly getting an idea. _Perfect_. "Hmmm, lets make a bet."

"A bet?" asked the old man.

"Yeah, you see," Ava pointed to Timcanpy. "I've taken a liking to that over there."

Lavi narrowed his eyes a bit. "You mean Timcanpy?" Ava nodded. _So his name _**is**_ Timcanpy._

"So, if I win, I get to keep Timcanpy, and if you win, I'll tell you all the information you want to know." Ava put her hands behind her back and leaned froward a bit. "So how about it." Ava watched as Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and the old man huddled together and whispered. _Stealing is bad, but I can always just take Timcanpy if they don't agree_ Ava thought. "Well, do we have a deal or not?" She was getting rather impatient and she and her mother would be leaving in three hours. While they huddled, Ava turned around to face the bartender. She winked and mouthed the words "play along." She smiled then said to him, "So, any new costumers?"

"Not really, just those four over there."

"Oh, I see." Ava turned around. Lavi looked up and smiled. _Is it just me or had there been a lot of smiling lately?_ Ava asked herself.

"Yeah, so what's the bet?" Lavi asked.

Ava clapped her hand and squealed excitedly. _Fools_ she thought. "Well, I didn't think you would actually agree to be honest." She looked at the bartender. "Hey, Mr. Burch?" The said man looked at her. "What game to do think we should play?" All the people at the bar knew what game Ava was playing at. If she lost, Ava would have to show them necklace, and maybe they were being selfish, but they wanted to keep Ava's abilities to the village. After a whole month, they knew that there was one game Ava was good at.

Poker.

The bartender looked at the group of old men playing poker and placed a hand on his chin. "Well, how about a game of poker?" he suggested.

Ava laughed. "Mister, I think you're trying to get me to lose."

"I'm just trying to keep things fair, Ava."

Ava looked at Lavi and his friends and smiled. "Are you ok with that?" She noticed the sadness in Lavi and Lenalee's eyes. _What's wrong with them?_

Lavi gave a toothy grin. "Prepare to lose."

Ava inwardly rolled her eyes._ Yeah right._

* * *

"Royal Flush" Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, and even Kanda stared at Ava in shock. "Looks like I win the game." she continued.

Lavi blinked. "WHAT?! You must have been cheating!" Lavi honestly believed Ava was cheating. He hadn't seen anyone that good at poker since Allen and even he was cheating. "I demand a rematch!" he stated._ This was not part of the plan._

The blue-gray eyed girl, standing up, placed her hands on her hips and gasped. "You're accusing _me_ of cheating?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How dare you? I played fair. I should be accusing you of cheating!" she said and pointed at Lavi. The exorcist couldn't believe it. How did she know? He only cheated once and she still won that hand. The men at the bar stood up and surrounded Lavi and the others.

"You shouldn't accuse Miss Ava of cheating." one said.

"She won fair and square." another added.

"Why don't you just accept your loss and give her what she won." The men were completely surrounding them by now. _So they were all in this together?_ Lavi asked himself.

Lavi put his hands out and tried to stop the men. "No, of course not." He needed a way to get to Ava before she actually took Timcanpy. Lavi stood on the tips of his toes and tried to look over a man's shoulder. He couldn't even see Ava anymore. He heard the door open.

"See you later Lavi. Try again next time, but Timcanpy is mine now." and the door shut. Lavi's eyes widened. Timcanpy was Allen's. He was the only thing left that Lavi had of Allen's. Lavi grabbed one of the men by the wrist and squeezed hard. The poor guy jerked away in pain.

"Where is she?" he demanded. The men held their ground. "I asked you were she was." Lavi continued, giving them a glare. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lavi, calm down, we'll search for her tomorrow." Lenalee looked at him with sad eyes. "Lets go back to the hotel now, ok?"

"..."

"Lavi."

"...Fine."

* * *

Ava left the bar and ran to her house. Surprisingly, Timcanpy was following her. She stopped at the gate and waited for him to land on her shoulder. The golem flew to her quickly and did what she expecting, but it started to nibble on her ear.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain. _The thing has a mouth? _Blinking once and smiling softly, Ava held out her hand where Timcanpy landed on her palm. "You never change do you?"

Timcanpy stayed still. Ava blinked twice. _What was that? This is the first time I've met the golem. _

Forgetting that her mother was waiting for her (who was probably very upset. Alana hated being late and preferred to be early when leaving to a new location), Ava brought the golem closer to her and kissed it softly. "Hello, Timcanpy. I'm Ava Aliena Walker. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is 3,628 words (without the author's note). This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story. I'm so proud of myself.**

**This chapter was pretty...eventful. I think I put in a lot of unnecessary details, but I'm just trying to get the story going. Some interesting things are going to start happening and I want to write that as soon as possible.**

**I think the characters are a bit OOC. What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Wings

Chapter 3

* * *

The night was beautiful and stars painted the sky. Ava took a moment to look and admire before unlocking the gate She slowly walked to the front door. Timcanpy, ever so faithful, followed her and landed on her head. "I'm home!" Ava yelled as soon as she opened the door and entered the house. She was surprised to find the house dark, with only the dim light from a candle. "Mother?"

Ava turned to walk to the living room and let out a small scream of surprise as soon as she saw her mother standing by the kitchen doorway. Alana was tapping her foot impatiently and her arms were crossed over her chest. By her feet were four bags of luggage. Right away Ava knew, knew that her beloved mother, Alana Walker, was not happy.

And Alana is one woman you do not want to make angry.

"Where were you? I thought I told you to be back in time for us to the get the train station early." Alana eyes drifted to the top of Ava's head. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of Timcanpy, but Ava didn't notice. She was too scared of her mother's wrath to pay attention. "And what is _that?_" Alana asked.

"Oh..." Ava scratched the back of her head and gave a small laugh. "This? This... is Timcanpy."

"Where did you get him?" After three months or running from city to city, had they finally found Ava?

"I may...have played...a game of poker with exorcists?" Ava muttered, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her, Alana did.

"YOU WHAT?!" screamed Alana.

Ava visibly flinched. _Mother can be so scary sometimes._

* * *

The sun hung high above. The people of the town all gathered at local cafe to eat lunch, an event that happens once a month. Well, most of the people were there.

"I went to give Mrs. Walker some bread I baked this morning, but no one answered the door."

"She wasn't? She's an early riser, Alana should have been home."

"I haven't seen Miss Ava this morning either. The children were upset because today was her day before her work to watch them and she didn't show up."

A group of middle-aged women sat with their husbands who were a bit hungover from drinking at the bar the night before. A waitress came up them and said, "Ava hasn't come for work either and she's usually the first one here."

Mr. Thatcher interrupted by entering the cafe and saying, "Has anyone one seen Ava? She was suppose to come today for her piano lesson this morning."

"Oh, she played poker with a group of travelers and won something from them." answered one. The people in the cafe sighed. _Not again _they all thought.

"Are those people still here?" asked another waitress.

"Yup," answered one man whose arm was twisted yesterday by Lavi. "They looked pretty upset when they lost."

"I have terrible news everyone!" Nicholas rushed into the cafe, panting and out of breath. "Miss Ava..." the townspeople were worried now. "Miss Ava and Mrs. Walker are gone!"

"What do you mean by gone?!" asked an old women.

"I went...to ask Miss Ava...if she wanted to have lunch with me after her shift at work...but no one answered the door." Nicholas said shyly. "...I wanted to surprise Ava so I...I went to the window and it was unlocked!" The people were starting to get worried. "The house looked empty...so I...may have entered?" he continued.

"You what?!" screamed Mr. Larsen, the mayor of the town.

"I know it was wrong but I felt that something wasn't right!" Nicholas exclaimed. "And-and everything was gone! The house was completely empty!"

"Um..." a young girl was the age of 15 stood up. The group of shocked people looked at her. "I live right in front of the train station and...I saw two women walk there, carrying luggage."

"Was it Ava and Alana?"

The girl slowly nodded. "I heard Ava complain about having to leaving and that wouldn't find her, whoever _they_ were. But Alana said that it was time to leave before _they_ caught them...especially now that those people were already here."

The people realized what had happened. Ava and Alana walker were gone. Their precious angel was gone for good. Who would save them now. The people were all healthy but what if someone got sick again? What if someone got injured, or even worse, dies?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Larsen questioned.

The girl looked away. "I thought I was dreaming. Why would Miss Ava leave anyway?"

"It was them!" one yelled.

"Yeah! I remember those people saying that they were looking for Ava!"

"Who?"

"The travelers! It was them!"

"They chased her away..."

"She'll probably never come back."

"How dare they?!" a fragile old man shouted.

* * *

The red head was anxious. He couldn't stop pacing around the inn's room causing Kanda to finally snap and yell at him. "Stop with your pacing already you stupid rabbit!"

Lavi stopped and looked at Kanda. He gave him a death glare before continuing to annoy Kanda. A vein could be seen on the long haired exorcist's head and Kanda reached to grab his sword. He would have unleashed Mugen if it wasn't for Lenalee.

"Lavi, please come sit down and eat. We'll look for Ava as soon as we finish lunch." Lenalee said softly.

"Why couldn't we have looked Timcanpy for after breakfast?" he asked and stopping his pacing.

"Because _you_ were the one who woke up late."

Lavi sighed and took his seat the table. He began to eat quickly. He first ate the sandwiches, then the orange slice in one bite and drank the juice in one big gulp.

This time Lenalee sighed. She understood that Timcanpy was important and also wanted to get the golem back. She missed Allen just as much as Lavi and the others did. When he died, Lenalee didn't stop crying for days until she saw something, something she promised to keep a secret. Seeing Ava gave her a sense of familiarity Why did Ava remind her so much of Allen?

Bookman was standing behind the couch, deep in thought. Not once did he introduce himself to the brown haired and blue-gray eyed girl. He watched her as if he knew something. Or at least, suspected something. Which was true. Bookman suspected that Ava was not normal. There's something...different...something familiar.

A banging on the door made Lenalee jump. She dropped her fork and opened the door, revealing a group of very angry men. they glared at her before pulling her arm and dragging her outside.

"Lenalee!"

Lavi, kanda and Bookman rushed to Lenalee who was on the ground. The townspeople were surrounded them holding thick sticks like bats and any other thing that can be used. The people glared at the exorcists.

"Why did you do that for?!" yelled Lavi. He held Lenalee tightly in his arms while Kanda glared at the men. Bookman kept as bit of a distance but was also surrounded.

"It's your fault!" screamed back a man Lavi recognized as the same man whose arm he may have twisted?

"What's our fault? We never did anything!"

"You chased her away!" an old man screamed.

"They're gone now!" a young woman who looked at bee at the age of 18 shouted.

"Get out of here!"

"Who's gone?!" Lavi asked.

"Her!"

_Her? Who the hell is her? _wondered Lavi.

"Ava and Alana are gone because of you!"

Lavi's eyes widened. What about Timcanpy?

"Who's going to heal us now? Who's going to save us when there's illness?"

"Get out an never come back!" The people began to loom closer.

"All right, we'll leave." Bookman's voice interrupted the people with murderous intent.

"But old panda what about-"

"We're sorry for troubling you. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, we're leaving." Bookman continued. He began to walk towards the direction of the train station.

* * *

The train ride was silent. Ava looked out the window lazily and watched the sun set. Alana, on the other hand, was still sleeping, her face calm and peaceful. They had been on the train ride for nearly 27 hours and were no where near close to their destination. They had already transferred trains four times to throw the finders and exorcists off their trail. Ava tired to convince Alana into just going straight to their new location. What were the chances of the exorcist knowing it was her that had innocence? It didn't seem like it if Lavi and his friends were desperate enough to play a game of poker with her, but Alana was persistent.

Ava gave a small yawn. She didn't sleep at all and she was not planning to sleep for the next few days. She was afraid of what she would dream. She stared out the window and thought the events from the day before.

Why was she having that dream more often? Who was Lavi? How did the exorcists find her? Whose voice did she hear in her head before? Why did she want Timcanpy so much? Why did Lavi look so afraid to see it go? Surely a golem wouldn't be so important. Cross had told her that the Order had many. Would they chase after her because of it?

Ava shook her head and looked at her faint reflection in the window. She gasped and turned to look at the seats of the other side of the train. There was no there. The seats were empty. She turned back at the mirror and looked closer. She wore she saw a figure behind her, but there was no one. _Maybe it was an akuma. No, no no, stop. Those things shouldn't matter to you! _She slapped her cheeks lightly.

**They always have...it's your job...remember?**

Ava gave a small gasp_. _The voice! _Stop it! Get out of my head._

**I'm always here...like the akuma...you refuse to believe in...**

_Akuma do NOT exist!_

**It's...not time yet...**

The voice stopped talking. Ava sighed and held her head. _I'm going crazy. This all their fault._ _The sun loos so pretty during sunset_. Five more hours to go...Ava's eyes slowly began to close and soon, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Lenalee saw? Lol, I already know. I just can't wait to write that chapter! I feel like the characters are OOC. Then again, I always feel that way.**

**Oh, and today's my birthday! I turned 15! Yeah, so I figured I'll update today since it's a special day.**

**Review?**


End file.
